Minerals are an essential part of the human diet. Sufficient quantities of most minerals can be obtained through the proper choice of foods and beverages; however, many people do not consume a well-balanced diet, and mineral supplements can be beneficial to many. Among other uses, calcium supplements are beneficial for the building and protection of bones and teeth, for the prevention and possibly the treatment of osteoporosis, and for use as cofactors to a number of essential enzymes such as those involved in the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin. Additionally, increased amounts of calcium may be required after heavy physical exercise, and the level of calcium in the blood stream has been shown to have an effect on neurological function. Magnesium is an essential cofactor to many of the body's enzymatic reactions. Potassium is involved in basic cell metabolism and is used in high levels as a prescription for heart patients. Intake of potassium and magnesium has been found to reduce the risk of stroke. Zinc is also an essential mineral. Research is ongoing on the effects of specific minerals and mineral combinations on health.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide calcium nutritional supplements that are easily consumed by the public, are readily available, contain easily absorbable minerals, and have long storage times without degradation. To this end much of the work has focused on forms of calcium that can be added to drinks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,232 to Keating claims a drink consisting essentially of citric acid, fumaric acid, calcium hydroxide and calcium glycerophosphate. But there is an "acid" flavor to all systems tested and this patent teaches to use this "tartness" as part of the flavoring system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,793 claims a method for making calcium supplemented fruit juice.
However, these systems of calcium supplementation do not meet the requirements for a stable food supplement that can provide high amounts of soluble, bioavailable calcium and/or other minerals in a non-tart form convenient for the user.
None of the prior art addresses the issue of multiple mineral supplements in high levels that provide for a highly soluble, stable product with little or no taste or odor and which is essentially clear when reconstituted in water.